Fun and Games
by CreepCornerInc
Summary: One shot. 00Q. DomQ. Toys. You're welcome.


**Alright guys it's Emily here! I'm sorry for the delay. I'm working on several fics and same goes for the other authors of this account. As a waiting prize for all of you, I finished a 00Q oneshot :3 haha I hope you guys like it! Please feel free to critique and comment and whatnot!**

**Fun and Games**

**:) :) :)**

After the whole Silva incident was done with, Bond ended up visiting Q quite frequently for one reason alone: sex.

Even though he had never stayed with one partner for a long period of time, Bond personally loved the nights of passion with Q. He knew Q did, too. Bond made sure Q knew that just because they were sleeping together, it did not mean James was all Q's. James was not one to be held down, and definitely not by a 25-year-old like Q. Even though Q disliked this fact, he accepted James as just a 'fuck-buddy' and nothing more intimate.

Their once-a-week sessions went on for at least three hours each time they met up. There was no set time or day for when their fuck sessions would happen. Either Q would randomly appear at Bond's apartment, or Bond would be at Q's home when the boy arrived. Sometimes they would meet somewhere after business was taken care of for both parties at MI6, and both would show up in an office or something of the sort for a little foreplay (you know, seductive words exchanged or a light touch here and there. Wouldn't want all of MI6 going haywire, would they?), only before going to bed with each other.

At their last session, Bond had agreed to a bet with Q.

You see, Q was a very loud love maker. When James fucked him, Q would scream out his love for Bond to the whole world. Even during foreplay with Bond, Q would moan or say Bond's name. But Bond, on the other hand, was rough and passionate love maker. James would only grunt or moan at max when it came to voicing out his sexual pleasure.

So, Q decided that it was time to make James yell out in passion. The bet goes, if Q could make Bond yell out "Quartermaster" during their next sex session, than James would have to move in with Q. See, that doesn't seem like much. But, to James Bond, it means a plethora of things. Commitment, for one. And a lack of privacy or secrecy, whichever you'd like to call it. There are many reasons for James to not share a home with Q, those just being the main ones for him. But Q knew a weakness with James; Q knew that James had been getting fond of their weekly meetings. So Q told Bond that if James did not agree to the bet, than Q would not have sex with him for three months.

Bond contemplated the offer, twisting and turning the thought over and over in his head. Yes, he could find someone to accompany him in bed, sure, but he knew he'd break Q's heart if he did such a thing. Yes, Bond knew he was getting soft for his Quartermaster, but he also knew that if it just got Q angry, well, that means James would have a miniature heart attack whenever he was sent on a mission, considering the Quartermaster always watches over the most important missions, and James was the best of the best at MI6...

James sent a text to Q, saying he agreed to the bet and would be ready for their next meeting. Bond couldn't help but feel a bit overconfident. He was sure that his many nights in bed with both men and women alike would allow an easy win. Q didn't seem like he was as experienced as James when it came to the bedroom. And James was right. Q hadn't slept with many people. Maybe one or two previous boyfriends from college, but those flings happened several years ago.

Within several minutes, Q replied, telling James to meet Q in one of the many laboratories MI6 had. He sent him the room number and time for when and where James should arrive.

The deal was set.

There was no turning back for James Bond.

**:) :) :)**

When it was time to meet Q in the lab, James was right on time. The lab was open, as Q said it would be. The whole room was white, and everything in it was white. White cupboards, white counters, white...mattress wall?

Upon further examination, this mattress wall reminded James of one of those padded cells that the loonies get thrown into. But even worse. It had hand and ankle straps. Out of pure curiosity, James tested to see if his body would match where the ankle and hand straps went.

It was a spot-on match.

"a perfect fit, I assume?"

James turned to see a smirking Q wearing a dashing navy suit and matching tie. Q stepped towards the agent, and began unbuttoning 007's top.

"are you speaking of your own suit, or those cuffs behind me? Because both seem to fit quite well, Q." James retorted, pushing Q's hands away from his chest

"I'm glad you like my suit, but I'm even happier you like my present to you." Q smiled, pointing to the mattress wall. "Oh, don't worry, love. All of the cameras in this room, and in the hallways around us, are off. Everyone that is still in the building has been told to stay out of these back halls because of an 'important lab' that is in process. Oh, the joys of being a Quartermaster..."

"So, let me get this straight...you are going to strap me to that wall, and fuck me, and no one is going to see or hear of this, correct?" Bond asked, slowly unbuttoning the rest of his dress shirt

"Correct, love," Q replied happily, taking James shirt and placing it onto the counter.

"I'll need the rest of your clothing, love," Q stated, smiling at the muscular agent. 007 rolled his eyes, took off his clothing, and tossed it towards Q. He placed the rest of the clothes down and walked back to Bond, pushing him against the soft mattress wall, kissing the larger man's sensitive collar bone.

James groped Q's clothed ass, lifting him so that they could kiss each other. James' tongue dominated Q's lovely mouth, running his tongue against the underside of Q's, making Q moan. Q leaned back, and James tried to follow, but his Quartermaster pushed him gently back, kneeling on the ground, strapping in James' ankles. Kissing up his chest, he then bound James' hands in place. James grumbled as Q began humming, walking back and searching through one of the cupboards. James was about to ask Q what the fuck made him stop making out, but James understood why.

"Ah, here we are," Q grinned, holding two objects in each hand

"you can't be serious..." James muttered aloud, mainly to himself. Q laughed, and walked back towards the bound man.

Q knelt back down and kissed the tip of James' penis, saying, "Don't worry, love, I promise you'll enjoy it."

Q began to suck James off, making the older man buck his hips lightly. Moving back, Q groped James' balls as he slipped a clear cock ring down James' dick, which wrapped around the lower shaft.

"You know, the special thing about this cock ring, James," Q smiled deviously, "is that it vibrates..."

Q flicked a small switch in the middle of the ring, making it buzz just loud enough so that it was audible. James gasped, biting his lips so that he didn't scream out in pleasure...or worse: scream out Quartermaster...

"Mmm, I'm getting hard just looking at you, James," Q whispered into James' ear, sucking on his earlobe as he pinched is hard nipples

"fuck...uhh ohhh...oh god...I..." James groaned out, arching his body out so that it pressed into Q's. James' hard cock vibrating on Q's thigh nearly made Q moan, but he didn't want James to see any of that. No, Q was the one in charge today, not Bond. Q wouldn't be the hot, moaning mess that he normally was during these lovemaking sessions.

Q murmered, "this is only the beginning, dear. One moment. Let me show you..."

Q lifted the thick black dildo so that it was eye-level for James, forcing him to watch was he coated it with lube.

"I promise you, love, it may look rather intimidating, but it won't hurt a bit."

Q kissed James' neck before parting James' cheeks, positioning the dildo perfectly in place. James eyes went wide as he felt the tip of the dildo slide inside is hole, stretching him outs his insides wrapped around the thick plastic cock.

"Oh god, I can't...I'm gonna c-" James whimpered out

"not yet, James." Q replied, turning the cock ring down to a lower frequency

"wha-why did you..." James asked, before Q slammed the dildo all the way into him

James yelled out in pleasure as that magical bundle of nerves was hit, Q rubbing the dildo back and forth so the pleasure continued for James.

"I don't want you to miss the best part, love." Q answered plainly, "you see, the dildo vibrates, too..."

All at once, both the dildo and the cock ring were turned on, making James scream due to the almost unbearable amount of pleasure his body was receiving. His cock was moving so fast that his dick bounced on his lower abdominal muscles, while his ass filled with waves of pleasure. The vibrators were becoming too much for Bond to handle, and Q could see James was ready to cum.

"fuck, oh fuck me, uhh god, Q, Quarterm-...!" James groaned, his whole body sweating and shaking with lust-filled adrenaline

"say it, my love," Q whispered, kissing James' hot, sweaty cheek, ramming the dildo into the agent's prostate

"Q-Quartermaster!" James screamed, cum shooting out of his hard cock, streaking Q's suit with white

James sucked in gulps of air, basking in the afterglow his body greatly deserved. Q slowly removed the dildo and cock ring from James' body, setting them into a clear ziplock bag. He then unstrapped James, allowing the circulation to get back into his hands and feet.

"Well, James," Q smiled cheekily, "looks like I win."

**:) :) :) **

Once James was all dressed and Q's suit was cleaned off a bit, James had no choice but to drive back to his apartment and start packing what little he had, for he was moving into Q's home.

But as he packed his luggage into his car, he couldn't help but smile and think to himself...

Of all people, Q had beaten James at the one thing he was always the best at: sex.

**:) :) :) **

**Well that was a fun time right there haha I hope you all enjoyed this lil fic here :) I'm working on a 00Silva and it'll actually be a dark chapter fic so yeah get ready for that later on my darlings ;3 **

**~Emily~**


End file.
